Alec Peters
| Place of birth = New York City, New York, USA | Date of death = | Place of death = | Awards for Trek = | Roles = Property Master }} Alec Peters, Jr. was officially appointed archivist by CBS in 2011 for their Star Trek Archive, working on the various Star Trek exhibition tours, the last one being the 2012 "Pacific National Exhibition", Vancouver, Canada–leg of the Star Trek The Exhibition tour exhibit. His responsibilities were the care of the screen-used props and studio models that were still in the possession of the studio and which were featured in the tours exhibits from 2006 onward. Prior to his appointment, Peters had been entrusted by CBS in 2010 with the auctioning off of the exhibit assets of the defunct Las Vegas Star Trek: The Experience exhibition. Peters had become a collector of Star Trek memorabilia from 2006 onward, something he started when he attended the 2006 40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection auction. An attorney by training at the University of North Carolina School of Law, he began coaching men's volleyball at USC, where he was assistant coach on the 1990 NCAA Championship team. He also coached with the USA National Team until starting his first business, AMG, a sports management company. http://www.propworx.com/about-propworx/our-team/ Yet, afterwards, pursuant his 2006 experience, he made collecting Science Fiction memorabilia collecting and trading his primary occupation, prompting his remark on the Propworx, Inc. site profile, "Alec isn't quite sure what he wants to do when he grows up." The moment Peters started collecting, he started his own memorabilia blog, The Star Trek Prop, Costume & Auction Blog, and accompanying forum, which since then became focal points for original screen-used prop and costume collectors of the Star Trek franchise. Self-educated in the subject matter, Peters' repute has grown to such a degree that he was sought out to facilitate the auctioning-off of the production assets of the revamped 2004 Battlestar Galactica-franchise. To this end he founded in 2008 his own auction company "Propworx, Inc.", that held multiple auctions, selling off production materials from several Science-Fiction franchises, including four that involved the Star Trek franchise. Propworx went bankrupt in 2012. Peters' acquired expertise led to various (albeit sometimes begrudgingly) adjustments in various Profiles in History auction listings, as he pointed out inaccuracies and falsehoods in their listings, but which did eventually led to his appointment as CBS's Star Trek archivist. Alec Peters assisted the restoration of the original ''Galileo'' Class F shuttle full scale mock-up. The Galileo was acquired by noted collector Adam Schneider, who restored the Galileo and then donated the mock-up to the NASA Johnson Spaceflight Center visit center, known as Space Center Houston where it became a major attraction, linking science fiction visions of space travel to the actual space program. http://galileorestoration.com/ Peters has developed friendships with former Star Trek staffers Doug Drexler, Michael Okuda, and Rick Sternbach and he has been contracted to auction off their personal collections in his official Star Trek auctions. Peters was featured in the fourth episode of season three, broadcast on 2 May 2012, of the television series Auction Kings, when he was called in to authenticate the by Steve Diamond worn, screen-used command uniform. In 2013, Peters portrayed Garth of Izar in the fan series Star Trek Phase II and will reprise the role in the fan movie Star Trek: Axanar, which will chronicle the engagement that made Garth famous. Propworx's specialized Star Trek auctions * "STAR TREK: THE EXPERIENCE Warehouse Sale"–10 April 2010, sale of assets from the Las Vegas Star Trek: The Experience exhibition * [[Star Trek auctions#The official STAR TREK prop and costume auction|The official STAR TREK prop and costume auction]]"–8 August 2010, sale of assets from former Star Trek production staffers * ''STAR TREK'' auction"–4 June 2011, sale of assets partly originating from former Star Trek production staffers * ''STAR TREK'' auction III"–24 March 2012, sale of assets partly originating from former Star Trek production staffers External links * Propworx.com - official site * [http://startrekauction.blogspot.com The Star Trek Prop, Costume and Auction Blog] - Alec Peter's blog * 2010 Interview with Peters at GateWorld.net * Alec Peters at Stage32.com Category:Art department